Shadows
by BlazeTheWolfie
Summary: All the secrets she kept locked up inside, pushed to the back of her mind. When a familiar face comes back to haunt her, will she get through the other side? She would never let her guard down and built a wall between her and her past, but when it all comes out, will her walls crumble? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back after some 'technical difficulties', as I couldn't access my account. However, that's all sorted now, and I'm thinking about weekly updates on all my fanfics. This is a story I've been wanting to do for a while, so I'm sorry if it's really bad. Even so, you're here right? So surely that means something… I hope you enjoy!_

A smile tugged at my lips as I looked at the woman lay next to me. Her platinum blonde hair, and pale skin, along with her glittering blue eyes. She stirred in her sleep, and tossed and turned, before getting comfortable and falling back into a deep sleep.

Not even 5 minutes later and I was drooping off to sleep also. There was knock at her door startling me so I fell off the bed. After a groan, she sat up and giggled when she realised where I'd ended up. "Not Funny," I mouthed, making her laugh some more.

"Elsa," came the person at the door again, "You in there?"

"Yes," came her reply.

The door handle began to turn and I panicked, dropping to the floor. She didn't want her sister to know about us yet, because she would flip. The door creaked open and a bubbly voice filled the room, "Morning Els."

"Morning Anna," came her groggy reply. As she said that, a dust bunny flew up my nose making me sneeze. I tensed. "Someone's in here," Anna said fearfully. "I know," she replied, she was clearly too sleepy to realise what she's doing. "Wait, you _know _that someone's in here?!" she pretty much yelled. I took this as my cue to show myself, trying to act as cool as possible. "Man, stupid dust bunnies, you know, you'd think with it being the whole _Queen's bedroom _and all, they would clean under the bed a little more, Jeez!" I exclaimed. Just then, the strawberry blonde princess let out a high pierced scream.

After the princess had calmed down and we all met each other properly, things went alright… I guess. I can only hope that when we announce our relationship publicly tomorrow at the ball, things will go a little better. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? It's not as if Arendelle going to be plunged into _another _eternal winter… right?

_A/N: Sorry it's not very long at all, this is just the prologue. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review telling me what you think, and why not drop a follow or a favourite while you're at it? I sorta already written out the whole story, but I can always edit them so make sure if you have an awesome idea for the story, to tell me about it!_

_Liv xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi there! Sorry, no updates. No time = No updates. I dearly hope you enjoy this chapter. Written from Elsa's POV. Mostly just some fluff with her and her boyfriend. Enjoy folks :D_

I sat at my desk rubbing my temples. Today is a big day. A really big day. Deep breath, Elsa. _Knock, knock. _"Elsa?" Anna said quietly. "Yes Anna, what's wrong?" I said rising to my feet. Anna walked in and smiled reassuringly. "Everything's ready. The decorations are up, the food is ready and _Landon _is waiting for you." She wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and said, "Tell him I'll be there in a minute, I need to make sure everyone is in order."

"Ok then. Cya later Els," Anna replied and left me alone again. I sighed, took in a deep breath of cold air. The temperature in the room dropped by 10 degrees. _Come on Elsa, get it together, Conceal, Don't feel._ _No! Elsa no, stop. _I gulped down some more air, regained my composure and swiftly left the room as I had entered. I walked down the halls until I reached the ball room. The ball was bustling with life. No person in that room was doing nothing. Gerda and Kai were gathering all the servants and assigning them different jobs. Until Kai spotted me and left Gerda to it. He walked up to me. "Your majesty," he started and bowed. "Kai," I nodded.

"We are preparing the servants for the ball. We have everything ready. Princess Anna came in earlier, and said she would inform you of the completion of the ball room. And, excuse me if I'm being rude, but, why are you throwing the ball, as far as I know there is no holiday until the winter ball next month…" he said.

"Kai, I have my reasons for everything. And that reason will become clear at the ball ok?" I knew I sounded much more confident than I felt.

"My apologies your majesty," he said and bowed again before leaving to help Gerda again.

I turned and left the ball room, heading towards my room. Knowing Landon would be waiting for me in there. The only thing I want right now is to be in his arms. I turned the corner and stopped just outside my door, took another deep breath, turned the handle and walked in. As expected Landon was sat on my bed. "Hey," he said reassuringly, before standing up and wrapping me in his arms. I started to cry and he rubbed my back as I sobbed. "Shh Elsa," he soothed, "I know, I know."

I sniffled for the last time and pulled back from Landon's grip. "We need to start getting ready, the ball starts in an hour," I told him. "Ok love. I'll see you later ok?" he said pecking me on the forehead. I just nodded. Then he left. I began to look through my wardrobe. _What to wear…_

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review telling me what_ _you think. Sorry about any mistakes, currently running of coffee and 3 hours of sleep :3_

_-Liv xx_


End file.
